russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWIM-FM
DWIM (89.5 FM), branded as 89.5 Star FM, is a music and news FM radio station owned and operated by People's Broadcasting Service, Inc. and owned by Bombo Radyo Philippines. The station's studio, offices and transmitter are located at Bombo Radyo Broadcast Center, 87 Lourdes Subdivision Rd., Baguio City, Benguet. Star FM Baguio operates daily from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN. Star FM Baguio is heard primarily in Baguio City, Benguet and nearby provinces, with spill-overs from up to as far as Pangasinan, La Union and Ilocos Sur. History 89.5 WIM, The Rhythm of the City (1991-1994) 89.5 WIM had its early beginnings way back in August 1991, when Baguio was still recovering from the ruins of the July 1990 killer quake. Bombo Radyo Philippines decided to widen its broadcast horizon in Baguio by putting up an FM Station to “set the pace” and at the same time, to augment the present status then being enjoyed by its AM counterpart in the city of Baguio. Test broadcasts began on August 21, 1991. The station carried "The Rhythm of the City" monicker. Shortly after, in a matter of half a year, the Radio Research Council, through its deputized survey agencies conducted the official radio listenership survey in Baguio. In less than one year of operation, 89.5 WIM, The Rhythm of the City bagged the number one crown, leaving behind its competitors by a unanimous landslide. 89.5 Star FM (1994-present) On April 22, 1994, all FM stations of Bombo Radyo Philippines were re-launched as Star FM, save those that only began operations on or after this date. The move to re-name all FM stations as Star FM was in a bid to provide a more “solid” identity for all FM stations of Bombo Radyo Philippines, since the FM stations were so closely associated with, if not mistaken for their AM counterparts. Broadcast operations are backed up by a powerful 5-kilowatt transmitter, with an Orban Optimod 8400 Audio Processor, state-of-the-art equipment and the cream of the crop manpower all work to keep the station on top in the rating game. There are four (4) major departments all working together on a complementary basis: the Administrative, Production, Technical/Engineering and News Departments. During the 1st quarter of 2016, Star FM Baguio and other provincial stations of Bombo Radyo Philippines was carried-over the slogan "It's All For You" and it changed its language of medium to English/Filipino, with the exception of Star FM Manila, the flagship FM station of the Star FM Network and the sole radio property of Bombo Radyo in Metro Manila. The station flipped to an particularly love songs, whether soft rock, mellow and classic hits similar to 96.3 Easy Rock (owned by MBC affiliate Cebu Broadcasting Company) & 979 Home Radio in Metro Manila (owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation) and 96.3 WRocK in Cebu City (owned by ACWS - United Broadcasting Network) and format was added into CHR (Top 40) and OPM genre. Star-FM stations :Further information: Star FM Network References #'^' Bombo radyo Star FM Baguio #'^' 2011 PSA Philippine Yearbook Communication #'^' Radio Stations in Benguet Province, Philippines Category:Radio stations in Baguio Category:Bombo Radyo Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1991 Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:1991 establishments in the Philippines